Human Alice Sacrifice
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: Five little Alices living their dream; Swords, Music, Beauty, and Childhood Tea time. Waking into their wonderland, hoping to live for ever. Then along comes the six Alice; innocent, sweet and full of love. Things change, chaos and hatred filled the world. They send the six one away to another place. Now the time has come...Can the little one escape the Human Alice Sacrifice?


Me: Don't worry my faithful readers! I, , am still working on BotherBonding. Dont fret just yet!

Ichigo: What about Missing me, Boy Wonder?

Me(jumps): Holy Watson!

Ichigo: Watson?-.-'

Me: Geez Ichi-nii where did you come from?

Ichigo(roll eyes): Places. Now anwser the question.

Me: Fine fine. Yes, I'm still working on my Second Wally story but I have writer's block and I need ideas!

Ichigo: You'll get it, kiddo. Anyways...Fortune does not own any of this crap but the ideas.

Me(glomps Ichigo): Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. <em>

"Wally."

A young figure looked up at the sky with large curious eyes. The night sky was light up with such lovely colors that the figure reached out with his little hand, wanting to touch it.

"Wally."

So pretty, so beautiful. It was unlike any painting that he ever seen. Red, orange, yellow danced around the midnight sky. Glowing so bright it felt as if the sun was out. The heat of the light wrapped around him like his favorite blanket.

"Wally."

The light was so hypnotic that he could not help but take a step in that direction. The direction of his home. The home he knew that was burning down in the light. He wanted to touch the light. He wanted to be part of the light, to feel it on his skin, to hold it in his tiny palms.

"Wallace?"

A young boy of five looked up to see his sister coming toward him. He let out a giggle as he reached for her sword. The sister gently smiled at her baby brother as he touched the red liquid on her sword. She picked up the green eyed child and held him to her chest. She nuzzled his red spiky head.

"Oh sweet little brother." She cooed softly, kissing his cheek. His pale, freckled, chubby cheek. A cheek without any scars to destroy the softness and purity of it. "Your hair is such a beautiful red. Nothing can match it's lovely shade."

Her brother kissed her blood cover cheek with a squeal.

"Why so red? Heart's so red." Wally sang out as he patted her cheek. The young boy out an insane giggle. "Bloody as the staff in her hand as she plays with rolling heads."

Heart grinned at her Wally's sweet words. Giggles erupted from behind her. Heart turned to see her friends smiling as insanely as her.

Why would anyone what to sacrifice them to the WonderLanders?

_Such a tiny dream it was,  
>No one knew who had dreamt it. <em>

Kaito, Miku, Rin and Lin watched as the two siblings held each other tightly. All of them ignored the dead bodies and bloody trail that leaded up to them. Kaito walked swiftly toward the bloody red headed girl. He patted young Wally's head before looking at his sister.

"Meiko." Both red heads turned to look at the blue haired preteen. Wally pouted at him for using his sister's true name. He ignored the tiny boy and pointed at the opening to the forest behind them. Where the burning house as at. "They're coming. We have to go."

Meiko glared at the direction he was pointing. The direction she swung her sword, beheading those who dare go against her and stop her from protecting her sweet jewel. _Her Wally._ "Your right, Kaito. Len, Rin how long until they find us?"

"Spade is blue. Not a color." Wally sang softy nuzzling into his sister's neck. His green eyes staring into Kaito's blue ones. "Singing a tune as he comes looking for you."

Kaito felt a cold shiver go down his spine at the young boy's song. The blue haired boy hugged his music sheets close to his chest. Trying to ignore the quick pumping of his heart, he turned to look at the twins. Looking into those hypnotic dark-green eyes were not an option. No matter how much he wanted to. Looking into those emerald jewels would make him madder then he already was. Len and Rin shared a look before taking out their compact computers. They typed and scanned, their chubby face set in stone.

_The tiny dream began to think. _

_'I don't want to disappear this way. _

_How can I make people dream of me?' _

"We got four hours." Rin announced looking up. Her red eyes slowly fading into their normal blue color.

Len nodded his blonde haired head, agreeing with his older sister. "Just enough time to clean yourselves up and meet the new parents. Miku do you have Wallace's things?"

The teal-green haired girl nodded with a grin. Her two ponytails bounced with every movement. Her teal color eyes sparkled with crazy as she held up a big bag. "Yup! It's all here!"

She toss it to Meiko then tossed another smaller bag.

"Whats this?" Meiko asked frowning at it.

Miku rolled her eyes at the older girl. Was it not obvious? "Your change of clothing, _duh_. Can't walk around with blood on you."

"And why not?" The older red raised a brow as she stared her ten year old friend.

"Green is here, green is there. Green is dancing everywhere." Wally hummed trying to grab the bag in Meiko's red hand. "Diamond's here, Diamond's there, dancing upon your empty tomb."

Miku, trying to hold it in, giggled insanely. She could not help but think the freckled face boy's rhyme cute and so easily true. _Silly boy, so innocent yet eager to be like us. _Miku grabbed the sword woman's wrist and dragged her behind a tree. She pulled the spiky, red head child out of her arms into her's.

"Because its not 'normal' for normal people." Miku answered making quotation marks at normal.

She quickly undressed the tiny boy. She wiped any stray blood that painted onto his smooth white skin. Then she put on a red shirt with a lightening bolt on him and a pair of jeans. Pulling back, Miku tapped her chin in thought. Should she put shoes on him or not?

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.  
>'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"<em>

"What is normal?" Len mocked asked lending against a tree.

Rin stared at her twin before looking down at her computer. "It's what we are not, brother."

Wally struggled in Miku's arms wanting to be with his sister. "Yellow why so yellow. Yellow is the Clubs. The twin that sit and drinks your tea of blood."

Len let out a dry laugh and Rin smirked. How the words fit them so perfectly. Both pulled out their calling card and threw them at the same tree, across the field in boredom. Meiko walked out wearing the same red and white dress she had earlier. She grabbed her five year old brother and cuddle him to her chest.

"Time to sleep, my little Alice." The dark-green eyed girl murmured.

"What?" The little boy asked wide eyed. "But why, Heart? What about mommy and daddy?"

_Those abuse people are not our parents._

"Little Alice, little lamb, how you drink out of your talise." Meiko, Heart, whispered as she ran off to the other side of the forest.

"Innocent and sweet, accept your defeat." Kaito, Spade, sang a bit louder then their leader.

Miku, Diamond, flipped over a broken branch. She grabbed another branch, spun and jumped. "Following the rabbit, trusting the cat, the queen shall surely have your hat."

Don't stop to chatter, follow the Hatter." Rin sung as she cartwheeled through the forest floor.

Len cartwheeled right behind the older blonde. He's voice came out as eerie as his sister. "Through a trail of shatter dreams."

Together their softly, chanted words echoed through out the forest. "Wake up Alice, Wake up."

Meiko hugged her brother tightly to her heart as they slowed down. She jogged up to the West family's house. Standing outside was Mary and Rudy West as well as his sister and her male friend. The twelve year old red head felt a sharp tug at her heart at the sight of Rudy West. Even though she did not trust the older male, she felt that the little bundle of joy in her arms would be safe.

_But would it be enough?_

"Sweet Wallace, my baby boy. Don't become like us." The young killer whispered into the sleeping child's ear. "Don't become another Alice."

* * *

><p>Me: I might continue this or not.<p>

Ichigo: It depends though.

Damian:Comment and Rates now!

Ichi&Me(hits Damian over the head): Be nice!


End file.
